


Feather's from Angels - High school destiel AU

by kylxrxn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Family Issues, Fluff, Gabe is full of sass, M/M, Sam Loves it, highschool, homophobes, nerd! Cas, sweetheart Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylxrxn/pseuds/kylxrxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester move - again. With being left to fend for themselves, they meet two brothers that change their lives. Castiel finds out he loves pop culture, Gabriel pledges his allegiance to someones ass, Dean doesn't look while he's driving and Sam is a giant moose like always.</p><p>This work was originally posted on Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather's from Angels - High school destiel AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first destiel fic. I do not own the characters. Please enjoy!. My tumblr is pastel-punk-vigilante

Chapter 1  
Bloody Mornings

Deans POV  
Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more…  
“Ahh! I hate that song.” I yell as I slam my hand down on the alarm, shutting the music off. Oh fantastic, it’s the first day of school, ah shit. I get up out of bed, banging on the wall to wake my little brother Sammy up.  
“Rise and shine Sammy!” I yell at the wall, I hear a moan of annoyance and then a shoe being thrown across the room. Great, now to have a shower first. I go to my closet and pick out jeans and a black t-shirt, then bolt out of my room and down the hall. Reaching the bathroom, I hear Sam singing ‘Heat of the Moment’. Sweet, he has a bad taste in music and a bad voice. Rolling my eyes, I decide to head down stairs. On the table, there’s a note, obviously rushed writing fills the page;  
Dean and Sam,  
I’ve gone out hunting and I’ll be gone for a few weeks. 5-10 tops, but I want both of you to stay in school and get good marks. So do your homework and essays, no house parties (Dean), no girls (OR BOYS), drugs or alcohol. Bobby will keep an eye on you both while I’m gone, so don’t do anything stupid.  
Dad  
PS  
Dean, you are still grounded. Bobby will call you when the 5 weeks are up and he will tell you where the keys are. So take the bus to and from school. And please take care of Sammy.

What! This can’t be right! He’s off again; we’ve only been here for 3 days! Bloody hell.   
“AND NO IMPALA!!!” I scream! But… my baby! I need her! I look at the clock 8:30, the bus will be here in 15 minutes. Ok, cool, calm down, Dean Winchester doesn’t cry… Oh fuck, I’m crying! I rub away the tears as Sam walks down the stairs.  
“You alright? I heard you yelling, wait, are you cr-“  
“I’M NOT CRYING! HERE’S THE FUCKING NOTE!” I thrust the stupid note towards the confused moose.  
“I’m going to take a shower, be ready to leave in 10.” I say sternly, not looking at the sympathetic Sam.

*~*

Sammy and I round the street corner to see a bus stop. We keep walking until we reach the sign. I look around and take in the faces that are also waiting for the bus. There is a short, chubby, golden haired boy who looks about Sam’s age; he has a lollipop in his mouth. Isn’t it too early for sugar? Whelp, he does look nice enough for Sammy. I don’t know, Sam is old enough to make friends himself, hopefully he gets a girlfriend. Especially after poor Jessica, that fire killed her and part of Sam.   
As I take another look at the people around us, I see a figure rounding the corner. It looks like a guy, yeah, it’s a guy. He is really running, maybe he thought the bus was here.   
“GABRIEL! YOU ASSBUTT! YOU FORGOT YOUR HOMEWORK!” They boy yells. It’s directed at the lollipop boy.  
“Oh, calm down Cassie, don’t yell.” whispers Gabriel. ‘Cassie’ gives the best bitchface he can offer to Gabriel, but he isn’t as good as Sammy.   
“My name isn’t ‘Cassie’, its CasTIEL!” Oh, that is a weird name. I look around again to get a better look at the taller boy. His hands were sliding through his dark, raven hair. He was lean and tall, with black jeans, a white dress shirt and an odd looking trench coat. Castiel had fantastic sex hair, all messy in just the right spots, it was kinda hot. And his eye’s, holy shit! That blue! It’s the ocean; it’s so misty and easy to get lost in… SHIT SHIT SHIT! He noticed! Abort! Abort! Abort! I look away, feeling my checks go red. I look around again to see him blushing too. I must have embarrassed him. Crap, he is beautiful! Those eyes, them hips, his lips…  
The bus pulls to a stop in front of us. I quickly jump on, and sit down behind Sammy.  
“Hey, Dean? I’m sorry about this morning. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“Oh, it’s fine. You know how Dad is. I just want baby back. I would sell you off to get her back.” I replied.   
“Jerk.” Sam says, wearing his best bitch face. I told you he had the best bitch face.  
“Bitch.” I chuckle.  
Gabriel gets on the bus, standing right in the middle of the isle, blocking everybody. He looks around and spots Sam. Gabriel then skips to stand beside Sam.  
“May I sit here?” the golden haired boy says to Sam.  
“Yeah sure. The names Sam, Sam Winchester. And this is my brother Dean.” Sam points to me. I nod a hello over to Gabriel.  
“Hello Dean-o, Sam-squatch. I’m Gabe, or the Trickster for short.”  
“Haha, love the name. Which school do you go to?” Sam asks, laughing.  
“Stanton College. I’m guessing you’re new?” replied Gabe.  
“Yeah, my brother Dean is new too. His 16, and I’m 14.”  
“Awesome, I’m 14 too. My brother Castiel over there is 16 too. Maybe He and I could show you both around the school?”  
“Yeah, why not, Dean, what do you think?”  
“Yeah, whatever.” I say, shoving my head phones in. I keep looking at Castiel, staring probably but it’s for a good cause. Maybe, I could use my imaginary telepathic powers to make his like me? I sigh. This is going to be a long bus ride.

Castiel’s POV  
Why can’t I be as out-going as Gabe? He said he thought the long-haired boy was cute, so he goes to talk to him. Why can’t I man up and talk to the other boy? His absolutely handsome, his body, his lips, and the eye’s, the eyes are to die for! They’re so green, but not all green, they have touches of brown and blue! He was looking at me before, maybe he thinks I’m weird, I am a nerd anyways. But he was staring. Maybe I look like a super nerd. He is probably going to become a jock and bully me. So I shouldn’t like him, he will be a bully and he’ll hurt me. But his gorgeous. Maybe if I get to know him through Gabe, maybe he will fall for me! He is most likely straight though… oh.   
Gabe gets up out of his seat, and walks over to sit in the seats behind me. He looks back at the long haired boy, who now has a lollipop in his mouth.   
“Hey Cassie… can I go over to Sammy’s after school. Dean said I can. He also said you could come too!” Gabe begs.  
“Ok, fine, I’ll text Michael.” I reach into my pocket and grab my phone  
Can Gabe and I go over to a friend’s house after school? – CN  
Sure but be back by 6:30, both of you. – Michael  
“Yeah, we can go.” I say.  
“YEAHHH! SAMMY! I’M COMING OVER!” Gabe yells across the bus. Sam gives Gabe a massive smile, and a bit of a blush. Sam leans back to tell Dean, who looks up and gives me a small smile. I smile back, feeling my face go red. I grab a book and start reading, hoping to get the green eyed boy out of my head. 

Chapter 2  
School Sucks  
Gabriel’s POV  
Why is Dean looking at my brother so intently? Sorry let me rephrase that, why is Dean STARING at my brother? I really hope it’s a good thing. Cassie doesn’t need to be bullied more, he doesn’t deserve it. I’ll ask Sammy about his brother later.  
“So, Trickster-“Sam chuckled “What’s your favorite TV show, favorite movie and favorite band?”   
“It’s a strong tie between Doctor Who and Sherlock-“  
“You watch Doctor Who and Sherlock?!” Sam practically beamed.  
“Ahh, yeah, who doesn’t? Cassie and I watch it together all the time! We should do a marathon of it sometime?”  
“Of course, Castiel should join us too! We could turn Dean into a Whovian while we’re at it.” Sam laughed. His really cute when he laughs. I wonder if his gay? He probably isn’t, but it’s worth a try.  
The bus rolled to a smooth stop. I looked out the window to see a teacher waiting outside the office, for Dean and Sam I’m guessing. I grab my bag and lead Sam off the bus. When I turn around to say my goodbyes to Cassie, I see Dean and him having lots of trouble getting off the bus.  
“You go first.” Dean mumbled  
“No, you go, you’re new.” Castiel mumbled, not looking at Dean.  
“WHY DON’T YOU BOTH GET OFF THE BUS BEFORE CHRISTMAS!?” I hear Sam yell. He turns to look at me when a teacher hurries over to Sam.  
“You must be Sam Winchester? And you’re Dean?” the lady asked, Dean just stepped off the bus when I took off.   
“Yes, ma’am. We are.” Dean said politely.  
“Good, come to the office with me. We’ll get you both a pass so Gabe here can show you around.”  
“Thanks miss! No double maths!” I exaggerate  
“Castiel Novak, can you show Dean were his classes are. His in the same building as you.” The teacher yells, over to the annoyed looking Castiel. Why can’t my brother be normal and not try to get to classes early?  
“Ok boys, her are your passes, only for the first two classes. Now off you go!” she said, shooing us away.  
Castiel’s POV  
“So… Castiel, right?” Dean asked, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks. He is probably embarrassed to be with a nerd like me.  
“Yes, Castiel Novak. And you’re Dean Winchester.” I mumble. Why can’t he walk himself around? Crowley is going to beat me again if he sees me with Dean. “Where would you like to go to first?” I ask.  
“Um, I don’t know. I guess where our building is, then maybe where you like to hang out?”  
“Err, okay, sure.” He won’t want to go to the library; he is probably trying to find out where I go so when he befriends Crowley, he can beat me up there. We reach our year level building when I see Charlie. She’s with Jo and her brother Ash.  
“CASSIE! COME OVER!” Jo yells over at me. So both Dean and I walk over to the excited trio.  
“Cassie! Who’s this?” Charlie asks.  
“This is Dean Winchester, a new student in our year. Dean, this is Charlie, Jo and her brother Ash.”  
“Hello, nice to meet you all.” Dean smiles. He is kind of hot when he smiles… stop Castiel, his straight! “Look guys, we have to go, meet you in third period?” I say.  
“Yeah, sure. See you Castiel!” the trio says. I look at Dean who then looked away, he was obviously staring. We turn around and head through the building. I point out where his classes are. He has most of his classes with me, yay, more awkwardness. We then walk over to the library, Dean’s phone rings. He answers and I listen to the very half sided conversation.  
“Yes, I know.”  
…  
“Dad, please, just a few more weeks.”  
…  
“Sammy and I need more time, I just met an awesome guy-“  
…  
“DAD! NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?”  
…  
“That was one time-“  
…  
“Okay fine, can’t you just do another job here?”  
…  
“Okay, yes sir. One more month.”  
…  
“Okay, talk to you later.” Dean hung up, a smile beamed across his face, but he looked so sad.  
“Are you alright?” I mumble, not wanting to be heard.  
“Ah, yeah. Dad was just being an ass as usual. He keeps smiling. “So, show me where you hang.” I lead the way into the library and walk to the very back corner. Nobody goes here because it’s hidden. You need to push a bookshelf over a bit so a person can slip in. I move the bookshelf and enter first; I turn the light on and move the books off the table. I then pull two chairs up to the table and gesture towards the chair opposite from me. Dean slumps into the chair. He looks at me with those green eyes. I melt into the chair… No stop Castiel! His NOT GAY!

Dean’s POV  
His cute when he thinks. I should get his number; he is coming to my house after school after all.  
“Can I have your number?”  
“Whaa? Sorry I was thinking. Ahh, okay.” He panics. I feel bad now.  
“Look Cas, it doesn’t matter.” I look away, the red drains into my cheeks.  
“No, it’s fine, here, pass me your phone.” I pass Cas my phone. He takes it and types his number in. When he passes it back, our fingers touch. The feeling sends chills down my spine.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean too Dean.” he panics again. “I’ll show you where the gym is.” We both stand up and walk out of the library. As we head towards the gym, I hear a voice yelling Cas’s name.  
“CASSIE! WHO YOU WITH? YOU FAG!” the voice yells.  
“No, not now.” Castiel breathes. He walks faster but the person was already grabbing at Cas’s shoulder, spinning him around. Castiel then looks at me with a look of sorrow.  
“Excuse me bitch, Castiel Novak has a meeting with me and my friends over there. So if you don’t mind, can you scoot?” The boy says, he points over to his friends.   
“Dean goes. I’ll meet you after school.” Cas mumbles, still unable to slip out of the iron grip of the other student. So I do as Cas says and walk off. Not looking back. I hear a faint thud of somebody being thrown against the wall, and the laughter of a group of bullies. Castiel lets out a scream. I turn the corner and run, the bell rings, so I decide to catch Sam. Tears brim at my eyes. Why didn’t I say no? I could’ve taken them on. I trip and fall into a student. He helps me up, it’s Sam. Thank the freaking lord.  
“What’s wrong Dean-o?” I hear Gabe ask behind Sam.  
“It’s Cas. Does he get bullied?”   
“Yeah, unfortunately. By Crowley. Why? They beat him up pretty badly.”  
“Shit-“I run away from the class room, with Gabriel and Sam on my heels. I turn the corner and face were I had left Cas with Crowley. They’re not there.   
“I’m so sorry Castiel.” I breathe as I drop to my knees. I’m so stupid, his hurt because I couldn’t say no. 

Chapter 3  
Allons-y  
Dean’s POV  
The bell rings, ending the last period for today. With a sigh, I trudge down the hall towards my locker. I pass Castiel’s, all I see of the locker is words written on the wood with black marker, ‘FAGGOT!’, ‘GAY’, ‘COCK SUCKER!’. I feel my anger rise up from my stomach. I never wanted this to happen. As I pass Castiel’s locker, I rush to mine, pulling books and homework in to my bag. I need to get out of this school.  
I’m walking to the bus, I see Gabe and Sammy laughing. This makes me smile. I haven’t seen him laugh like this since… forever!   
“Hey, Dean-o!” Gabe chuckles as he slides on to seat. Sam sits next to him.  
“Where’s Cas?” Sam asks, I turn around and give him the best bitchface I can give, the moose of a boy gives me a weird understanding glare.   
“Bitch”  
“Jerk” Sam smiles and turns to Gabriel, they talk about a guy who has two hearts and a blue box called the TARDIS. I turn back to look at the front of the bus, and I see standing there, the only person who could be so awkward but yet so handsome, Castiel.  
“Cassie! Come on over! You’re boyfriend has been worried!” Gabe taunts, Sam laughs along with him. Cas looks over to me when his eyes narrow. Those blue eyes are full of sorrow and shame. It’s not his fault I chickened out! It’s my fault his battered and bruised.  
I feel the seat empty seat beside me fill with the small, awkward figure of Castiel. I look over to him, hoping my smile doesn’t look to sad. He smiles back, his blue eyes softening.   
“Hey.” I mumble. I notice bruises forming along his eyes and nose.  
“Hi.” I snap out of my trance.  
“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t-“  
“It isn’t your fault Dean. I don’t want you in to be hurt. Thank you for walking away calmly.” He says, I could hear the hurt and shame in his voice.  
“Dude, how’s Crowley your fault?” Sam butts in.  
“It doesn’t matter.” Cas mumbles as he turns away from the three of us. I look to Gabe for any information, all he does is points to him phone then to me. I reach for my phone in my back pocket, felling it vibrate against the seat.   
‘I hve no idea how u dont no tht my older bro is gay! Isnt it obvi? –The Trickster  
How did get his number onto my phone? I don’t say anything, I just answer:  
‘WHAT! No I had no idea! Is that why Crowley wrote those things on his locker?’ –DW  
I look up to Gabe and Sam, they’re both looking at the screen, as Gabe looks up he nods his head. Crap. How did I not know?!

Castiel’s POV  
I turn away from the three of them, Dean Looks so sorry, but it’s not his fault, he isn’t into guys that way. Gabe looks annoyed, and Sam just looks understanding .  
“Man, I’m still sorry.” I hear Dean whisper, only I could hear. “Will you still come over?”  
“I don’t know.” I reply, turning back to him.  
“Come on! It will be awesome!” he says in a persuasive tone.  
“Yeah Cas! Plus I’ll be there with you!” Gabe laughs, making me smile. I nod at both of them, making them light up like Christmas trees.   
“YEAH!” all three yell, throwing victory punches at the air.  
The bus rolls to our stop. Letting out the others first I jump off the bus. All four of us are walking down the road, laughing and playing around. Before we reach the Winchester’s house, Dean and Sam have started chasing each other, screaming “BITCH” and “JERK” at the top of their lungs. Before I noticed, Gabe stuck his foot out, tripping Dean onto me. I fall backwards, making him and right on top of me, lips inches away from one another. I hear Gabe and Sam making kissing noises. As Dean gets up, I notice he has gone bright red. I feel my cheeks flush too, creating more laughter from the younger ones.   
“Sorry man.” Dean mumbles, rubbing his neck. I melted a little, those eyes, that hair, those hands… STOP CASTIEL! HE ISN’T GAY!  
“No that’s fine.” I walk up to Gabe punching his arm, he yelps, then starts to mock me and Dean. I was about to hit him again but Sam stepped in.  
“We’re nearly home, so can we get their first?” I nod, giving Gabriel a death stare. We start walking again. When we reach the door, Dean rushes in first, closing the door.  
“SORRY, JUST GONNA TIDY UP FIRST!” I hear him yelling through the door. I smile, he is cleaning up for me. That sounded weird, but it’s so… adorable. The door opens, revealing a small, cozy house. Sam and Gabe push past me, jumping onto the couch. Sam turns the TV on, clicking a few buttons on the remote, the Doctor Who theme song starts play. I beam, running over to the couch, wondering what episode they are watching.  
“I told you Cassie is a massive fan.” Gabe explained to Sam. They laugh, but I just roll my eyes. As I walk out of the room, I yell “It’s the adipose one!”.  
I turn into the kitchen were Dean is, his head the fridge. I sneak up to him and tickle his sides, making him jump, hitting his head on the door.  
“I’m sorry!!!” I say, looking for something to help.   
“It’s fine, I just hit my head, I’ll live.” He laughs. “Did you want anything to eat?”  
“Yeah, sure. I don’t care what.”  
“Sweet. I’ll get the guys something first.” He picks a packet of chips and walks into the lounge. I hear a thump then two boys scream. Dean returns chuckling.  
“Do you want to head up to my room?” he asks. I nod, following him up the stairs. 

Chapter 4  
Flower Band aids and Sherlock

Castiel’s POV  
As we walk up the stairs, I stare at the pair of legs in front of me. As my un-Christian thoughts bombard my mind, I trip and stumbles up the stairs, flailing around, I grab Dean’s foot. The green-eyed boy falls backwards, pushing both of us back down the stairs.   
"Ouch... You okay buddy?" Dean questioned me, pulling me up from the wooden floor.   
“Yeah, I'll be right."   
"Ooh, you hit your head, here, let me clean that up."   
"No it will be fine." I mumble, but Dean just grabs my arm and hauls me over his shoulder.  
"DEAN! Get me down!" I yell behind his head, flailing around.  
"Come on princess... We need to fix you up." chuckles Dean. We hear our younger brothers yelling something about using a bedroom.   
"DEAAAN!" I scream. He kicks a door open and drops me gently onto the bed. Dean gives me a huge smile, running into his bathroom. When he runs out, he throws a first aid kit on his bed.   
"I hope flower band aids will be good enough!" I give him a sour look, making his eyes sparkle with amusement. Dean opens the kit and pulls out a box of flower band aids and a sanitizing tissue.  
"Dean pleas-"  
"Shut it and let me help you!" He wipes my forehead giving me the blood-stained tissue. I wince as deans soft, careful hands apply the band aid.   
"Dude, I need a photo." Dean giggles, not in the manly way, but the little 5 year old girl way. As he reaches for his phone, I push myself into his shoulder, sending myself on top of him, on his bed. We both go bright red, but stay there... Staring... Just staring for however long until Sam walks in.  
"DEAN! NO! YUCK DEAN!" Sam yells  
"Ahh, shit, sorry Cas." Dean mumbles as he peels himself off me.

Sam’s POV

Is that a flower band aid? What were they doing?  
"So, uh, Dean, do you still have the three seasons of Sherlock that I given you? Gabe and I wanna watch them."  
"Yeah sure." Dean flops off the bed and walks over to his desk, picking up the DVDs of Sherlock. "Now, scram!" I bolt down the stairs. As I reach the bottom, I see Gabe taking off his adorable oversized hoodie. I trip and stumble but before I fall flat on my face, Gabe racing to catch me. I fall into his hold and melt.   
"Hey, are you alright?" He asks  
"Yeah dude." I stutter, watching his checks flush pink, he has noticed the position we're in. We unlace ourselves and head to the couch.   
"Dean and Cas are playing doctors or nurses. It's horrible." I say in a disgusted tone.  
"Yuck, that sucks. Were they making out or something?"  
"Yeah, well kinda. Dean had his phone out while Cas had a flower band aid on his forehead, he looked pretty embarrassed, probably because he was on top of him."  
"I have got to have a look!" Gabe jumps excitedly. He races up the stairs, me running behind him. When he slams open the door, we see Cas and Dean on the bed, Dean with his back to the wall, legs draped over Cas’s, who is lying down. They were obviously in a deep conversation.  
“Sam? What now!” Dean yells, making Cas wince. Dean looks over to Cas, giving him a loving, apologetic look.  
“You’d are so in love.” Gabe giggles, sending both Dean and Castiel bright red.  
“Get out! Sam! Tell your boyfriend he needs to learn how to knock!”  
“Gabriel is quit accustom to not knocking before he enters any bodies bedroom.” Cas squeaks out, sending a glare at the golden haired boy.  
Dean’s POV  
I got up, pushing Cas off me.   
“I’ll be back, just grabbing something to drink. You guys want anything?” I ask, getting “Nope” and “No” from them. I smile and walk down stairs. Gabriel’s a pain in the ass, how does Sammy see anything in that pile of sugar? When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I turn and walk over to the kitchen, opening the fridge and getting a jug of water.   
Cause I'm back  
Yes I'm back well I'm back  
Yes I'm back  
Well I'm back back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black  
Back in the back of a Cadillac  
Number one with a bullet I'm a power pack  
Yes I am  
I dance along to the song in my head. I grab the drink and put the jug back in the fridge, still dancing along. That’s when I notice a misplaced box on a shelf. I automatically stop and down the water, chucking the cup in the sink. I walk over to the old biscuit box and reach for it, pulling it off the shelf. I stand there thinking ‘Don’t open it Dean. Dad will kill you if you open it.’ I decided to go against my mind and open the box.  
“BABY!” I yell at the top of my lungs. Sitting there in the box was the keys to my Baby, my child, my 67’ Chevy Impala. Tears threatened to leak but I blinked them away. I run for the garage, not caring if John yelled at him when he got back from his trip. I unlock the car and slide into the seat.   
“I missed you. I will never leave you again.” I whisper, caressing the steering wheel. I turn the car and look towards the clock, 6:30. Damn it. I walk back into the house and walk towards my room where I left Gabe, Sammy and Cas.  
Sam’s POV  
“Guys, its 6:30, we should take the guys home.” Dean says, smiling at Cas. Both Cas and Dean get up, and walk out the door, Gabe glides effortlessly down the steps. He sticks his hand into his pocket to pull out a lollipop, he shoves it in to his mouth. Licking and sucking at the cherry flavored lollie, making me feel jealous. Jealous over a bloody piece of CANDY!   
When we reach the Impala, Gabe slides in the back, patting the seat next to me seductively, he sticks his tongue out. I sit down, going bright red.  
“Gabe, stop teasing the poor moose. I can feel the sexual frustration radiating from him.” Dean laughs, sending Gabe silent and pink. Cas looks over to us and smiles, a knowing, understanding smile.  
“So you and Dean-o together yet?” Gabe asks my big brother, making him flush a light pink. We roll to a stop outside the Novak’s house.   
“See you Samwich, Dean-o” Gabe waves.   
“Bye Dean.” Cas smiles, lighting up as Dean looked at him.  
“You should both come over on Friday night.” I say, Gabe beaming, Cas nodding and Dean smiling.  
“Yeah sure.” Gabe says, walking away from the car. Butterflies fill my stomach. 

Chapter 5  
Sleepover!  
Gabe’s POV  
“Thank fuck its Friday!” I scream as I claw over people. I drag Sammy along behind me. We tumble out of the school and see our brothers waiting for us in the impala. I turn to look at my Sammy, yes, MY SAMMY! Cas told me that he has been talking with Dean-o about me, so I’m going to try and make this friendship mean a lot more. Sam grabs my shirt scruff, pretending to throw me in to the back seat of the impala. Dean looks over and winks at Sam, who turns bright red. Dean and Cas start laughing, blasting classic rock through the speakers.   
When we turn down the street, I hear Sammy whisper/shouting the lyrics to Heat of the Moment.  
“Dude, I thought you hated that song!” Dean yells over the music.  
“Yeah, I do, but it’s catchy!” Sammy yells back, continuing to shout/whisper the song. Sam turns to me and gives me a questioning look.   
“Dude, have you not heard of this song?!”  
“Nope.”  
“When we get to my place, we will listen to it over and over until you know EVERY single word!” Sam yells, beaming. I nod, he looks so happy!   
Dean’s POV  
Sammy says something to Gabe, but I just turn the music up. I stop the car out the front of our place, I jump out and head over to Cas’s side and open the door. As I open the door, I look down to see him struggling with his seat belt. He looks up to me and blushes, giving me an embarrassed look.  
“Man, I have never seen a 16 year old have so much trouble with a seat belt.” I say, sniggering. Cas goes red and lets out a huff. I lean over him and unbuckle him. I notice how sharp his hips are through the fabric of his jeans. I feel my pants tighten as I imagine how those exposed hips would when I pull-  
“Dean?” Cas whispers. Shit, he noticed I was staring. I pull out of the car, allowing Castiel to step out. Gabriel and Sam have already run inside, blasting Heat of the Moment. I pop open the boot and grab the Novak boy’s bags.   
As Cas and I enter the house, we see that Gabe and Sam are up in the bedroom. Castiel jumps on the couch and turns on the TV to Sherlock.  
“You really like this? But his cheek bones are so weird and distracting!” I whine, making Cas look over to me and give me that sexy death glare. I crawled next to him and we watch the rest of the episode. As we put the next episode on, the theme tune started playing and the younger brother came racing downstairs. Gabe sat down next to Cas with a smirk across his face, and Sam sat next to him. They sat very closely, hiding their hands. I looked at Cas and we nodded.  
“So, how did the kiss go?” I ask mockingly, Gabe and Sam looking at us as if they were moose’s in front of a truck.

Gabe’s POV  
“Ehh-“  
“It was magical!” I yelp, my new boyfriend next to me turned red and looked away from the rest of us.  
“Great so make sure it all stays in the bedroom. We don’t need a moose and a tooth cavity fucking in the FAMILY room.” Dean laughs.   
“Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”  
“We only came down because of Sherlock, and we’re hungry Dean-o.” I giggle. “Which episode is this Cassie?”  
“The Blind Banker.” Cassie explains, rolling his eyes towards the TV. We both hate this episode, but I guess it’s to get Dean-o hooked. Its obvious Cassie likes him; he never does this unless he likes the person (a lot!). Dean gets up and walks over to the kitchen; I look over to Castiel who is giving him his best puppy eyes. When Dean looks back he sees the puppy-eye baby who is my brother, he waves him in to the kitchen. Sam looks over to me and gives me his best bitchface, but I turn around and give him a peck on the nose. He smiles softly, looking into my eyes. We lean in, noses and foreheads touching.   
“God, I’m lucky.” I chuckle, leaning in to kiss those sweet lips. We sit there, lips locked for what seems like hours.   
Castiel’s POV  
When we both entered the kitchen, we split to either sides of the room. I could feel the awkwardness around us.  
“Uh, what do you want?” he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“I don’t mind, I can make some pretty good burgers.” Dean looks at me, a sparkle in his eye.  
“I’d love to have home-made burgers, crafted from the hands of Castiel Novak!”   
“Eh, ok. Do you have any meat? Lettuce? Tomato? Cheese?” I start listing off all the ingredients I need, Dean just walks over to the fridge and pulls everything out. He bends over, his shirt lifting up. I see a piece of tanned skin, my thoughts turn very unholy. I stare, mesmerized by that little piece of skin, all I wanted to do was reach over and touch it. That sounds so weird! Ahh, I AM NOT A TWELVE YEAR OLD GIRL WITH A CRUSH!   
“Cas? You alright? You just zoned out?” Dean snapped me out of my trance, we were very close. His hands were clutched around shoulders in a reassuring manner. The touch sending chills down my spine. I look up, into the green eyes of the beholder and nod. I step back, making Dean let go and give me a smirk.  
“Pass me the meat please.” I say, trying to be Gordon Ramsey, just to see Dean laugh again. Dean passes me the meat, giving soldiers salute. We both look at each other, for a moment we are serious, but that blows over and we start laughing.  
“Cas-what-the-hell?” he gasps, laughing more. I get up off the grounds and let a sigh. I love it when Dean laughs, how his eyes crinkle. His smile becomes 100 times brighter. When we both recovered from the cackling, we get back to the burgers. As I mix the meat, onions and seasoning together, I heat the fry pan up and dump the little divided pieces of raw burger onto the pan. Dean just watches, concentrating on the pan.  
“Have ever made burgers?” I ask, he seems very uneducated on this – burger making thing.  
“Yeah, once. But I burnt them all.” I laugh, I imagine Dean burning them all, his wearing an apron that has ‘KISS THE COOK’ printed on the front. I started chuckling at the idea. I look up to see Dean looking at me, a smile on his face.  
“So why did you become a pro at burger making Cas?”  
“They make me happy.” I retort, sticking out my tongue.  
“I’ll cut the lettuce.” Dean says as the grabs a cutting board and places it next to me. He starts cutting; I see the muscles under his shirt move. I am acting like a twelve year old girl.  
I give a quick glance over in his direction, but I meet his eyes. We just stare at each other. That’s when we hear a cough and giggle from behind us.  
Dean’s POV  
I whip around to look at my brother and his newly found boyfriend. Cas moves quickly to make sure the burgers didn’t burn.  
“So Cassie, how are the burgers going?” Gabe asks in a mocking tone. I finish cutting the lettuce and set the buns, cheese and sauce on the table. Cas transfers the patties on to a plate and sets it on the table.  
“What would you guys like to drink?” I ask as I open the fridge.  
“COLA!” Gabe and Sam yell in unison. “Just get married already.” I mumble, rolling my eyes. I grab 3 colas and set them on the table.  
“Can I have one too?” Cas asks shyly.  
“Man, you can have whatever you want.” I reply, the other boys make kissing noises. The rest of the dinner was quiet and full of happy, burger munching teenagers.  
*~*  
I collect all the plates and set them in the dishwasher, clicking a button, the washer starts. I walk out in to the lounge to see a sleepy Cas in a sleeping bag. He looks adorable. I run up stairs to change, I hear Sam and Gabe talking in the next room.  
“USE PROTECTION!” I yell at the wall.  
“SHUT UP DEAN-O! YOU’RE RUINING THE HEAT OF TH MOMENT!” Gabe shouts back.  
I strip off and change into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Cas enters the room, rubs his eyes and sits on the bed. More like trips onto the bed, his still in the damn sleeping bag. I sit next to him, chuckling softly. He opens one eye and smiles.  
“You know Cas, you look like and angel?” I blurt out.   
“I’m an angel of the Lord!” Cas whispers. We look at the clock, its only 10pm. “Can we play a game?”  
“Yeah, sure. Why not?” I say.  
“Okay, I’ll ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully.” Cas purrs.  
“Okie dokie.”  
“First question, where are your parents?”  
“Ahh, Cas. My parents don’t live with us. My mum died when I was little and my Dad is a FBI agent.” I stutter.  
“I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“It’s fine Cassi-“  
“DON’T CALL ME CASSIE, ASSBUTT!” He yells. I smile, he shrinks back into his sleeping bag while I climb into bed next to him.  
“Sorry CasTIEL. My question to you is, who is in your family?”  
“Michael, Raphael and Luci, they’re triplets. All 23, all moved out, accept Michael. He looks after us. Anna who’s 19, she just moved out. Me, who’s 16, still living at home. And Gabriel, who is 14.”  
“Dude, you have a big family. You would get so many presents!” I exclaimed.  
“Yeah, if only. We haven’t seen them in 3 years.”  
“I’m sorry man.”  
“Second question, how did you know I was gay? And why haven’t you hurt me yet?”  
“Cas! That’s two questions!”  
“Answer honestly Dean.” Castiel all of a sudden grew serious.  
“Cas, I don’t care that you’re gay! I would never hurt you. You’re too innocent.” Cas narrowed his eyes.   
“Gabe told me, when you turned away from us on the bus on Monday. I honestly had no idea.” Cas just kept looking at me, with a questioning look on his face. He finally spoke up,  
“I’m sorry Dean, I shouldn’t ask stupid questions.”  
“Don’t ever say that you’re sorry. Just because those douchebags can’t handle a gay angel, doesn’t mean that you’re worthless. I fully respect you, and you’re choice. I came out as bi 3 years ago.” I whisper. Cas looks at me with those piecing blue eyes. I smile, but then I see him sobbing, clutching me.  
“Dean- thank-you-so-freaking-much!” he mumbles in between sobs. I hold him, breathing in his scent of burgers. He smells so good. But he keeps sobbing, clutching tighter and tighter.  
I finally look over at the clock again, 3:47am. Cas has calmed down. Probably asleep by now. My shirt is damp but I don’t care, I just hold Cas tighter. I start drifting off to sleep when I hear a whisper from Cas,  
“Don’t leave me Dean Winchester.”  
*~ Next Morning ~*  
Gabriel’s POV  
“Morning Moose!” I say as I ruffle Sam’s long hair. We untangle and head downstairs where Castiel’s on the phone, and Dean’s in the kitchen making pancakes.  
“Who’s he talking to now?” I ask Dean.   
“You’re Dad I think, something about Anna coming home.” I look over to Castiel who is still talking. Sam gets up and goes back upstairs, leaving me with these two and the sexual tension. Cassie pulls me into the lounge.  
“We need to go home before lunch, Anna will be home soon and we need to make sure nobody knows about Sam and Dean. You know what she’s like.”  
“Is she taking care of us?”  
“Yeah, for a few weeks while Michael is gone.” That’s when Dean walks in.  
“Dean, we need to leave, NOW.” Cassie blurts.  
“Yeah, ahh, sure. Go grab your stuff.” He says, rubbing his neck in confusion. So me and Cassie grab our bags and head out to the impala. Last time Anna came home, she left early because she got into an argument with Cassie over public and private schools. She’s very dictated. Dean and Sammy jump into the car and we roll away. Castiel starts explaining what’s going on, Dean isn’t paying attention to the road.   
Five minutes pass of silence, we stop at a crossroad, Dean checking both ways. We start moving again when I hear a scream piece through the air, I start feeling a sharp pain on my side when I look out the window, and there is no glass, just the front of a car. My vision goes black and all I hear is Sam calling my name.   
I wake up; I’m on the road, red painted over everything. I hear the police officer talking over the radio,  
“There has been a car accident. 2 are conscious but 2 are in unstable conditions.” All I see is black and the shouting of my brother and my boyfriend.

Chapter 6  
Hallelujah  
~* 1 Week Later*~  
Castiel’s POV  
I’m sitting on a plastic chair, watching Dean sleep. He went into a coma like state; the doctors aren’t sure what is happening. I’m worried, Sam’s worried, and Gabriel’s worried. Mr. Winchester rang 3 days ago, he seemed very preoccupied, or he didn’t care that his oldest son was in a FREAKING COMA! Sam and Gabe have visited every day, but I haven’t left the hospital for 4 days. My god, this chair is so uncomfortable. I stand my back cracking. I walk around a bit, stretching my legs.   
When I sit back down, I pull my chair closer to the bed, grabbing the tanned hands of Dean. I look over to the clock, and it reads 3:30am. I don’t want to sleep, I’m scared. I’m scared my best friend will never wake up. Tears prickle my eyes. I look up to his face, his stubble, his skin, his hair, look so beautiful. I remember a song, a song that my mother sung to me when I was little. She would sing it to me until I fell asleep. She told me to sing it to someone close, so their prayers will be answered. I start sobbing, Dean is unconscious, and so he’ll never hear me sing.   
Well I heard your prayers from far below  
But down in hell, how could you know  
I listened, every word you said, I heard you  
But after this  
I’ll plead the fifth  
Before my fall, after your lift  
I swore I heard you say the Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
I bow my head, still grasping Dean’s hands. I don’t want him to leave. He was the only friend I’ve had in a long time. I miss him already; I miss his laugh, his smile, his presence.   
I know you’re strong, but I can’t explain  
I’ve seen you die over again  
Only you would still want to pray to me  
She tied me up where angels fall  
She made me deaf to all your calls  
And from my lips she drew our Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
I’ve spoken to Dean, while he lies there. I have spoken about how his fixed me, how his helped me live and enjoy each day. His taught me so much, his taught me how to laugh and smile without faking it. His taught me how to stand up for myself against Crowley. His taught me how to love.  
Righteous man, that’s what they said  
But still awake, you’d lie in bed  
And listen to the shadows, knife clutched tightly  
But when sleep came it could not kill  
The fears that on your skin would chill  
Those nights I wish I’d sang a Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
I want to help him now, help him to stop worrying, to help lift the burdens from his shoulders. I want to soothe his scars, teach him that it’s okay to cry. Tell him it’s okay if he can’t do something, because I’ll always be there to help him through anything. I look up to his face, taking a deep breath, I continue singing.  
There was a time when I couldn’t say  
What truly had led me astray  
But now I understand what pushed me from grace  
It was your breath, your eyes, your face  
Your courage drove to the sticking place  
And there I fell all for your Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
I reach over to cup his face. I stroke his cheek, feeling a tear roll down mine.   
Maybe there’s a God above  
Through you he tried to teach me love  
A long and winding road that lead me to you  
Don’t think that I’ve abandoned hope  
Still I’ll hang onto this rope  
I won’t let go till I find our Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
I grab Dean’s hand again, clutching it tight, hoping he won’t leave. I hear footsteps behind me, I turn to see Gabriel. He gives me a sympathetic look, running over to hug me. I wrap my hands around him, letting the tears fall.  
“Dean can’t leave.” I whisper.

Sam’s POV  
Gabe walks out of the hospital room, his eyes filled with sorrow. I look down upon his face; I just want to kiss him until his better. I’m upset Dean’s in coma but I need to be strong for Castiel and Gabriel.  
“Sam.” Gabe whispers. “Thank you so much.” He throws himself onto me, causing us to fall to the ground. He’s on top of me, looking into my eyes. I look to his lips, then his golden eyes. I crash my lips into his, I feel him melt into the kiss. When he pulls back, I lift him up off the ground. He turns me around and jumps onto my back.  
“PIGGY BACK TIME!” He yells down the corridor, I hear him laughing as I run through the hospital ward. His hair flapping as I run, dodging Doctors and nurses, we start cackling as we run into the childrens ward. A clown bounces out of a room, laughing and honking his nose. My feet stop. I stare at the massive freak. I’m petrified, I’m not moving even though Gabe is on my back. I turn, running for my life, nobodies laughing anymore, just me breathing heavily. I run and run and run, never stopping. We reach the parking lot when Gabe spots Anna. He immediately jumps off, pretending like it never happened. My first guess is because of Anna, does she have a thing against me? She walks up to us, her high heels clicking against the asphalt.  
“Gabriel, where’s your brother?”  
“Hello to you too. His up on the third floor, room 2305.” Gabe replies. Anna rolls her eyes and continues walking.  
“Is she always like this?” I ask, trying to not seem nosy.  
“Yeah, she is a massive homophobic twat.” He retorts, anger glinting in his eyes. I reach down a grab his fist, soothing his rage.  
“Come on, let’s go get some more lollies.” I say as I pull him towards a shop.  
Dean’s POV  
My eyes flutter open. I notice automatically that I’m in a white room. I hear yelling from outside. I can’t remember anything. I sit up, wincing because my head hurts, I lift my hand up to the pain on my forehead, but I only feel stitches. I turn to see if there were any hot nurses nearby, thank god there isn’t. I find a button labeled ‘Nurse’ and press it. Then a doctor comes bundling in with 2 other people. I look at red head, she seems hot enough. But when I turn to the other guy, our eyes locked, I give out a gasp.   
“Fuck, you’re hot.” I smile, putting on my Winchester charm. The doctor looks at me with a look of satisfaction, I smirk. As the doctor ushers the red head and blue-eyed-hot-angel boy, he turns to me. He spends the next 20 minutes poking and prodding my body. He walked out of the room, sending in the boy and the red head. The girl looks annoyed and angry. I speak up,  
“I wasn’t talking to you before sunshine, I was talking to blue-eyes over here.” She storms out of the room, leaving Mr. Blushing Angel with me.  
“Dean, the Doctor said you had mild concussion. So you probably don’t remember me.” He says, his eyes filled with sadness. He seemed very familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on it.  
“Can you sing for me?” I ask, giving my best puppy eyes.  
“I don’t sing.” The boy spat, his eyes were red, was he crying? “Look, Dean. I can only stay this night, but if you want me to g-“  
“Never.” I interrupt. I lay back down, feeling tired again. I close my eyes, thinking about who this boy was.   
I slow my breath down, listening to the noises of this hospital. Before I start nodding off, I hear a small, low voice singing. I listen to the mesmerizing voice of the blue-eyed boy.  
There was a time when I couldn’t say  
What truly had led me astray  
But now I understand what pushed me from grace  
It was your breath, your eyes, your face  
Your courage drove to the sticking place  
And there I fell all for your Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
That’s when it hit me…  
“Cas-“ I breath, I open my eyes to see the sobbing boy look at me, eyes locked I leaned forward, cupping his face, pulling t closer to mine.  
“I love you.” I lean in more, our lips millimeters apart.  
“I love you to Dean.” I hear from Cas. We kiss, deepening the kiss, he sits up and falls on the bed, leaning over me now. We stay there for what seems like hours. We pull way, looking into eachothers eyes.  
“Hallelujah.” I smile. 

Chapter 7

Gabe’s POV   
Anna took Sammy and I back to our place. We left Cassie with Dean-o who just woke up. When we got home, I took Sam straight to my room. I sit him down on my bed, sitting next to him. We just sit in silence for minutes, just thinking. That’s when I turn my head to look at him. Those green-brown eyes, the plump lips. I lean in, putting my head on his shoulder, looking up through my lashes. Sammy smiles, kissing my forehead.   
“You’re gorgeous.” He breaths, staring into my soul.  
“I know.” I retort, beaming. We lean into each other, lips colliding. We spend minutes just kissing, letting one another learn the others cracks and crevices. We pull apart, breathing heavily but grinning like idiots.  
“You wanna watch a movie?” I ask, wanting to cuddle up with Mr. Beautiful Moose here. I stand, skipping over to raid my DVD collection. When I look back, Sam moved back and has made himself comfortable.  
“The Avengers?” he replies.  
“You get better and better don’t you Samsquatch!” I laugh, putting the DVD into the player. I run back to my bed, jumping and landing on Sam.  
“Ooof! You’re heavy!” Sam yells.  
“You calling me fat?” I laugh, causing him to start laughing with me.  
“You do eat a lot of candy.” He replies, smirking. I grab a pillow and throw it in his face. When he attacks me back I fall off the bed, pulling my blankets and him with me. Sam lands on top of me.  
“I think you’re the fat one.” I gasp, having the air knocked out of my lungs. We both sit up, tangled with my blankets and pillows. I turn on the Avengers and we just sit there in each other’s warmth and presence.  
Sam’s POV  
I look over to Gabe. I stare at how his mouth takes the lollipop. I get very jealous, but when I relies I’m getting envious over a stupid piece of hard sugar, I blush. I turn back the TV. Captain America was in the scene. The camera moved so you could see the back of Captain Rodgers.   
“I would like to pledge allegiance to that ass.” Gabe breaths, I hit him.  
“I’ve already swore to your ass Samwich.” He winks.   
I wrap my arms around him and pull Gabriel closer. He looks up through his lashes again. His so cute when he wants attention. I lean in, kissing him gently, pulling away when I needed air, and then kissing him again. We do this for what seems like hours, but in reality, it’s only minutes. I push him so his lying and I’m on top of him. He hooks his hands around my torso, his hands reaching underneath my shirt. We pull in and kiss, he allows my tongue to travel around his mouth. My hands entangle into his hair, messing up his perfect golden hair. A moan escapes his lips and I deepen the kiss. Gabe starts unbuttoning my plaid button down. I hear another soft, but louder moan coming from the boy underneath me. We start moving to the bed, never breaking contact. We knock something over, not caring, we fall onto the bed. We keeping kissing, dotting them all over each other’s faces and jawlines. That’s when I hear a door slam open.  
“GABRIEL NOVAK!” Anna screams. We both look up at the fiery red-head, then to each other then back to her. We relies what position we were in. This made us jump apart. I look over to Gabe who pointed at me then to the door. I run, not knowing what was going to happen. I run out the door, grasping for my phone that was still in the house. I hear loud yelling, both male and female. I just want to make sure Gabe is alright. I decide to walk home.   
“I’ll call him later.” I mumble, taking a mental note.

Chapter 8  
Hospital’s and Houses

Dean’s POV  
Cas slept next to me that night. I didn’t get to sleep because the nurses would constantly come in and give me painkillers and to check the machine connected to me. I ended up watching Cas, how he would quietly snore, how he looked like an innocent baby all curled up in the fetal position. I reached over and pulled him into a hug. He uncurled and rolled over to face me. He pushed himself against me. His hair was tickling my nose. I tried to suppress a sneeze, but failed.  
I sneezed, spitting into Castiel’ messy hair. Oops.  
“Dean?” he mumbled roughly.  
“Hey Cas. Sorry, did I wake you?” I ask, trying to not laugh. He looked like a child, sitting up and leaning on one hand. He rubbed his eyes using his spare hand.   
“No, I just had a dream. That’s all.” He purrs, lying back down, his head one my chest.  
“Was it a good dream? Were there unicorns and crap?” I chuckle. I feel his heartbeat, the slow beat of his body.  
“Unfortunately not. There were no unicorns. But it was a good dream.” He smiled  
“Spill.”   
“I can’t. It’s very private. And I don’t think I’m ready to tell you.” He blushes.  
“I was in it wasn’t I?” I waggle my eyebrows, making him go even redder.  
“Maybe, maybe not.”  
“You’re no fun.” I mutter, but he hears. He gently punches my arm.  
“Who was that red head before?” I ask  
“My sister Anna.” Cas shrivels up at her name. Not a nice sister then. “She is supposed to look after Gabe and I for a few weeks while Michael is away for work. She doesn’t approve of me being homosexual. She says it’s against Gods command.”  
“Well, God can go and shove his commands up his ass.” I laugh, Cas smiles.  
“Dean, you should say things against the Lord. It’s not nice.”  
“You’ve already broken one rule. Why not break a few more?” We stop talking for a while, basking in each other’s presence. The doctor comes in and gives me some strong painkillers and some crutches. Cas goes outside and calls Anna to come and pick us up.  
Castiel’s POV  
I ring Anna, hoping she answers. She never answered so I just called for a taxi. I then call Gabe.  
“Hello Sam speaking.”  
“Sam? Where’s Gabriel?”  
“In my room, he doesn’t want to talk at the moment.” I hear crying through the speaker.  
“Is he alright?!”  
“No, not really. I wouldn’t go home if I were you. Anna kicked him out so his staying with me and Dean for a while.” He explains  
“Okay, I’ll take Dean back to your place. Say hi to Gabriel for me.”  
“No problem. And listen, Anna threatened to take you and Gabe into custody. She doesn’t believe Michaels doing a very good job.”  
“Yeah, sounds like her. Thanks again. You are the best thing to happen to Gabe. Besides sugar.”  
“Thanks, you too. We’ll see you soon then. Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
I hang up. Looking over at Dean who has just changed out of the hospital gown and into jeans, a shirt and a leather jacket. He smiles at m, I grab his bags and we head down to the taxi zone. I explain what’s happened to Dean, he looks sad. But he said he’ll take care of Gabe and I until the end of time. When we get into the taxi, we head over to the Winchester’s house. I pay for our trip and help Dean up the stairs.   
We open the door and walk/hobble inside. I run up to Dean’s room and throw the bags onto his bed. I bolt back down stairs and help him onto the couch.   
“You need to rest.” I order, setting a blanket over him. I re-arrange the pillows and head over the DVD stand.  
“Doctor Who?” Dean groans, I look over to him, he looks like Death. All wrinkly and old but still able to eat all the take-away he wants. I put the 9th Doctor on and go and order pizza.   
I move from the kitchen to Sam’s room. Knocking on the door, Gabe opens it. His eyes are red and swollen.   
“I’m sorry.” I whisper, pulling him into a tight embrace. “Pizza is on its way, come down when you want some.” Both Sam and Gabe nod. I walk back down the stairs to Dean. I jump on to the couch.   
“When I can function again, I’m taking you to a comic shop.” He says, still watching the screen intently.  
“Why?” I mumble being distracted by the talking-skin-trampoline.   
“Moisturize me.” Dean mocks. 

Chapter 9  
Cherry Pie

Dean’s POV  
Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle.  
“Cas?” I mumble to the empty room. I sit up, wincing in pain. My head throbs, I reach over to the side table to take some painkillers. Once I take them, I decide to get up and check on everyone. As I walk down stairs, I hear Cas telling some other people to be quite. When I reach the last step I see a certain red head on the floor next to the TV. She seems to be setting something up. Sam notices and runs over to me, blocking my view.  
“Dean! You’re awake!” he yells, obviously trying to hide Charlie.   
“Hell Sam! You would think you were a girl!” I laugh, “What’s Charlie doing here?”  
“Charlie just came around to give you some homework. She’ll be leaving soon.” Cas then walks into the room, in his thoughts.   
“Cas! Where were you?” I ask, he looks up, smiling. He looks genuinely happy.   
“I was with Charlie, she was helping me with something.” Cas smiled, mischief sparkling in his eyes. I step forward towards the lounge room were Charlie is busy muttering under her breath. Sam intervenes and gently pushes me back.  
“Can’t you wait?” Sam chuckled, I eyeballed him in frustration. ‘WHY CAN’T I SEE!’ I mentally scream. I notice Charlie stand up and turn around to face us. She dusts her hands on her Game of Thrones shirt.  
“Finished and ready to play!” she exclaimed, “I’ve also brought some homework too. The teachers insisted.”  
“Thanks Charlie, I’ll call you tonight.” Cas said. He leaned in and gave her a hug, while whispering something into her ear.   
“See you Bradbury.” I limp her over to the door, waving her goodbye as she left. I turn back to Castiel, Sam and Gabriel.   
“Scat!” I say, shooing Gabe and Sam off. I walk over to Cas and wrap my hands around his neck. I flinch when he crashes his lips into mine. I smile, deepening the kiss. We pull back and Cas is grinning at me like a 5 year old with a new toy.  
“Follow me.” He whispered, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the room. I look down and see a console with a game sitting on it. I pick it up and examine the game. ‘Sing, Dance, Party’ was plasted all over the cover. I smirk, showing Cas the game.  
“Charlie said you would like it. It’s a small thank you for letting Gabriel and I intrude on you and Sam.” He giggles “I’ve already got some song on there that you might enjoy.”  
“Castiel Novak. We are gonna go from classic rock to Highschool Musical pretty fast, you know.” I laugh, already putting the disc into the console. I sit down next to Cas who already has two microphones in hand. I take one and pull Cas into a tight hug. I choose the first song,  
“Cherry Pie by Warrant for my blue eyed angel” I sing. I stand up listening to the music.   
Castiel’s POV  
Dirty, rotten, filthy, stinkin...  
Dean stood up, eyes sparkling with readiness. I stay sitting and wait for Dean to start singing.  
His my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good makes a grown man cry  
Sweet Cherry Pie  
Dean sang with the most rough, angelic voice. He sang like he was a professional. He obviously changed the lyrics to suit me. I started giggling like a little girl. My face going red.  
Swingin' on the front porch   
Swingin' on the lawn   
Swingin' where we want   
'Cause there ain't nobody home   
Swingin' to the left   
And swingin' to the right   
If I think about baseball  
I'll swing all night yea 

Swingin' in the living room   
Swingin' in the kitchen   
Most folks don't 'cause   
They're too busy bitchin'   
Swingin' in there 'cause   
He wanted me to feed her   
So I mixed up the batter   
And he licked the beater  
Dean turned to me and sang the loudest he could go. I heard Gabe and Sam rush down the stairs to see what all the noise was about. And I was sitting there, in tears from laughing t Dean while he serenaded me with his voice and stupid dance moves. Sam and Gabe doubled over laughing as Dean ignored them, pointing at me and singing.  
I scream you scream   
We all scream for him   
Don't even try 'cause   
You can't ignore him 

his my cherry pie   
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise   
Tastes so good   
Make a grown man cry   
Sweet cherry pie oh yea   
his my cherry pie   
Put a smile on your face   
Ten miles wide   
Looks so good   
Bring a tear to your eye   
Sweet cherry pie  
Dean was so focused on me. Only me. I stood up, and started dancing with him as Sam and Gabe sang along with Dean. I couldn’t stop laughing, tears streaming down my face. I was so happy and content. I don’t want this to stop.  
Swingin' to the drums   
Swingin' to guitar   
Swingin' to the bass   
In the back of my car   
Ain't got money  
Ain't got no gas   
But we'll get where   
We're goin' if we   
Swing real fast 

I scream you scream   
We all scream for him   
Don't even try 'cause   
You can't ignore him 

His my cherry pie   
Cool drink of water   
Such a sweet surprise   
Tastes so good   
Make a grown man cry   
Sweet cherry pie oh yea   
His my cherry pie   
Put a smile on your face   
Ten miles wide   
Looks so good   
Bring a tear to your eye   
Sweet cherry pie, yeah, pie  
Dean still concentrated on me. Never looking away. He grabbed my waist with his free hand and swayed his hips in time with mine. ‘I’m his Cherry Pie.’   
Swing it! All night long,   
Swing it!   
Swingin the bathroom   
Swingin' on the floor   
Swingin' so hard   
We forgot to lock the door   
In walks her daddy   
Standin' six foot four   
He said you ain't gonna swing  
With my daughter no more 

She's my cherry pie   
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise   
Tastes so good   
Make a grown man cry   
Sweet cherry pie oh yea   
She's my cherry pie   
Put a smile on your face   
Ten miles wide   
Looks so good   
Bring a tear to your eye   
Sweet cherry pie   
Sweet cherry pie

When the song faded away around us. I pull him closer to me, laying my head on his chest so I could hear the fast beating of his heart. Sweat seeped from his forehead as he rested it on my head. And for that moment, I felt that life had taken me home.  
It didn’t last long because Sam and Gabriel decided to start mocking our position. I stepped away, picking up the microphone I had dropped earlier and chose the next song; Angel with a Shotgun.

Chapter 10 – Angel with a Shotgun

Gabriel’s POV  
Cas bent down and grabbed his microphone. He chose his song, ‘Angel with a Shotgun’. He always plays this. He says it’s his ‘lucky’ song. Dean leans into him, I turn away with Sam and start gagging. Dean ends up flipping me of as he sucks face with my brother. I smirk and grab Sam’s face.  
“Wha-“I smash my lips into his, his face heating up. I brush his bottom lip for entrance, he immediately accepts. I smirk, feeling the gaze of Cassie and Dean-o on me.   
“Can you please take that upstairs?” Dean says, shooing us away. I break contact with Sammy and pull him up the stairs. His face was flushed and red, his breath rough. I pull him into his room, hearing the start of the song echo throughout the house.

Dean’s POV  
Gabe runs off with my brother. I hope they haven’t done anything else? I turn back to Cas who is trying not to laugh. I smile, my headache coming back.  
“Maybe doing a number was a bad thing.” I laugh, rubbing my temples.  
“It was sexy.” Cas whispers, grinning like an idiot. He runs out of the room, grabbing painkillers and a glass of water. “Relax; I guess it’s my turn now.” He moves over to the middle of the room, pushing the coffee table slightly. He pushes a few buttons and the sing starts to play  
I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..

Get out your guns, battle's begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If love's a fight, then I shall die,   
with my heart on a trigger.  
If I’m going to be completely honest here; yes, I was very turned on by his singing. His deep voice was magnificent. Can I say that without sounding like a girl? I don’t know, and I don’t care because it’s true.  
They say before you start a war,   
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,   
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,   
fighting 'til the war's won,   
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.  
He closed his eyes, rolling his head back, making himself louder and better. I heard banging from upstairs. What the hell were they doing? Playing ‘who-can-throw-the-shoe-across-the-freaking-room-the-loudest’?! I smiled, plotting to kill both Gabe and Sam after this.   
Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,   
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
...and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,   
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,   
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  
I hope he never leaves me. I don’t ever want to leave him, his too perfect in his own flawed way. He opened his eyes, staring right at me. He seemed so much more confident. It was awesome.   
I'm an angel with a shotgun,   
fighting 'til the war's won,   
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting 'til the war's won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..  
I want to spend my life with him. I don’t care if that sugar addict becomes family; I just want to know I will wake up next to him. I want to come home after a long day to be greeted by his blue eyes.  
I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  
The song ended. I stood up and walked over to Cas, resting my hands on his waist. He looped his arms behind my neck.   
“Don’t you ever leave Angel.” I whisper, kissing him softly.  
“I don’t plan to. I love you.” He replied  
“I know.” I smile before he pushes me away.  
“Really! Referencing Star wars now?” he whined. I nodded while he rolled his eyes. We sat down on the couch, turning the TV off. Cas pulled out his phone and sent a text to Charlie.  
“You better thank her.” I said, hugging Cas closer.  
“It was my idea assbutt.”  
“Oh really? Assbutt.” I raised an eyebrow. He giggled and pulled me in for a kiss. We broke apart and I pointed at the TV. “Movie marathon?”  
“Marvel?” Cas asked.  
“How could I say no!” I laugh “I’m definitely taking you to a comic store this week!” 

Chapter 11 – Chocolate Bars and Shoes

Sam’s POV  
Gabe and I rushed upstairs. Away from the noise and cringy, fluffy stuff Dean and Cas were doing. We entered my room and plonked ourselves on the bed.   
“That was pretty hot.” Gabe chuckled, looking over to me, placing his hand on mine.   
“It was.” I answered, looking up to the ceiling and leaning back on the bed. Gabe leant down with me. I look over to him then my desk, were a pile of homework was placed, watching us. We were going back to school in a few days, so we should at least start our work.  
“Wanna do some homework Shorty?” I asked, getting a bitch face from Gabe. He hated two things; nicknames and homework.   
“Who do you think I am, Gigantor?” he replied, taking a chocolate bar out of his pocket.  
“A sugar addict who instead of studying, plays stupid tricks on everyone.”   
“It’s scary how well you know me. You want a bite?” Gabe unwraps the bar.  
“If you insist.” Gabe goes to give me the chocolate but pulls away, taking a monster size bite. I pout and sit up properly.   
“Does Moose want a treat?” he mocks, waving the bar in my face. I go to grab it but miss. Trying again and again, I decide to jump him. I pretend to grab the bar his dangling in my face, but I push off the bed and onto him. He pushes me off, my shoulder hitting the wall.   
“I hate you Gabe.” I breath, standing up and regaining breath.  
“You love me.” He smirks. Gabe jumps up, running to the door but I already have a shoe in my hand. I launch the shoe straight at his hand, wanting it to knock the chocolate. The shoe hit him and the chocolate comes falling to the ground, Gabe turns and smirks.  
Gabe’s POV  
“You only want it because it has my slobber all over it.” I smile, Sam slightly nods but then shakes his head.   
“I want it because it’s yours.” Sam replies. What’s that supposed to mean? I walk over to the tall boy and pull him towards me. Looking through my lashes, I smirk.  
“Do you want this because it’s mine?” I ask, pulling him down to kiss me. He uses his tongue to ask for entrance, I obviously allow it. That’s when I hear his phone go off. He quickly pulls away, lips swollen slightly. He pulls out his phone and answers.  
“Oh. Hey Ruby.”  
Sam’s POV  
~* the next day *~  
I wake up next to Gabriel, we fell asleep playing the Xbox. Since Cas and Dean finished their musical, we stole the Xbox and used it for Call of Duty and Halo. The games Charlie let us borrow. I got up, stretching to crack my aching back. Leaning down, I gave Gabe a gentile kiss on the forehead, then waling into the kitchen to find Dean and Cas talking.  
“Something smells good.” I say, knowing all too well that it was Dean’s special breakfast.  
“Just a ham and egg breakfast muffin with a hash brown and ham and cheese kransky.” Dean smiled, plating up the heart attack on a plate.  
“You should call it the ‘Pace Maker’ because that’s what you’re gonna need once you’ve eaten that.” Cas interrupted. Dean gave Cas a mocking bitch face while handing him a plate.  
“So, what have you got planned today?” Dean asked me.  
“Homework. We get back to school before you, remember?” I chuckle.  
“Fun, good luck with tooth cavity over there.”  
“I know, but I’ll see if we can go out tonight.” I say, dropping a hint for Dean. Cas and him needed some more time alone I think, and why not tonight? I was planning on seeing Ruby for a ‘special’ package. Dean nodded, getting my telepathic message. He hands me two plates and shoo’s me out of the kitchen.  
When I get back to Gabe, his awake and playing another round of Halo. I sit down and dig into my breakfast.  
“Wanna go out tonight?” I ask  
“Is there a catch?”  
“We have to start our homework.”  
“Fine.” Gabe sighs, turning off the Xbox and eating. We both finish and head to my room. We split, taking showers and cleaning up. Once we do that, we headed down to the kitchen table with our homework and start.  
~*hours later*~  
“I’m bored!” Gabe yells, I give him a death glare. I’ve nearly finished my pile and his only 5% done. This is gonna be long. 

Chapter 12 – Cutie in the Shower  
Dean’s POV  
Sam walked out of the kitchen with both his and Gabriel’s plates. I turned around to quickly tidy up the kitchens mess while Cas dug into his ‘Pace Maker’. Once I finished cleaning, I sat down and started to eat.   
“This is really good! How did you learn to cook?” Cas questioned, blue eyes lighting up.  
“Whenever Dad would drop Sammy and I for a case, I like to know how to the kitchen.” Cas rolled his eyes. ‘Shut up! I’m nesting!” I yelled back in a playful tone. A few minutes pasted with just the scrapping and clinking of knives and forks on plates.   
“What did you want to do today?” I asked, wondering if he wanted to go and check out the comic book store.  
“Shouldn’t you still be resting? Have you been taking your meds?” he stared at me, how could I lie in this relationship? He just needs to stare at me and I’m melting. Ah, get it together Winchester.  
“I just get a few headaches here and there! It doesn’t matter, and yes. I do take my meds.” I says, hoping the subject won’t go any further.  
“Ok, good. I just want you healthy again.” Cas mumbles, his head hanging low. “We could go to the comic shop in town?”  
“Sounds like a plan Angel! Go and get ready.” I say, trying to hide my excitement. I grab his plate and chuck it into the sink. I run upstairs with Cas in front. ‘I’m as straight as his ass curve.’ I smirk. We reach the top and slide down the hallway into my room.  
“I have no clothes. I have been using your sweat pants for the past week. Sorry.” Cas whispers, he actually sounds sorry. Why? He can use anything of mine whenever!  
“Cas, it’s fine. Just grab a shirt and some jeans, we can buy you some new clothes too.” When I said that he could use my clothes, his face went bright red. What was he thinking in that head of his?   
“Thanks Dean.” He mumbles, hiding his embarrassment. I get up and grab a shirt with a Batman sign on it and hand it to Cas, along with a pair of jeans and a belt. Cas nods his head and waddles over to the bathroom. He looks behind and winks at me. What the fuck? That sly cutie. I stumble over some shoes as I walk over to him, but I fall flat on my face. Great, I’m so freaking attractive when I’m flustered. I roll my eyes and stand up, Cas has disappeared in to the bathroom. I hear the water turn on and I now my window of opportunity is closed… For now.  
~* 15 minutes later *~  
I heard the door of the bathroom open. I looked up from my phone to see Cas in MY shirt and jeans. They were obviously way too big for him, but I don’t mind. ‘I would be happy to rip them off him tonight.’ I get up making my way over to the blue eyed boy. I wrap my hands around his waist and lean in.  
“What’s cooking good looking?” I ask, smirking as I lift up his shirt to put my hands under.  
“Your morning breath!” he pushes me away in disgust.   
“Sorry, I’ll go and fix that.” I walk over and grab some clothes and head to the bathroom. ‘Why is he so attractive and adorable?! Ahh!’ I strip and turn the water on, letting the water heat up before getting in.  
“Nice butt.” I hear from the door. ‘Crap! I forgot to close it.’ I whip around to see Cas check me out. ‘Do I not care if he see’s everything and close the door? Or do I ask him too?’ I seem to choose the first one because his face was priceless. I nodded and closed the door in his face. My face going red as a panicked.  
“I thought we were going to save that for tonight?” He yelled through the door.  
“Just give me 15 minutes and I’ll me out.” I yell back, not wanting to answer the question. He has been hanging around me for far too long. But I have to admit, it’s pretty hot.

Chapter 13 – Jealous? Never!  
Castiel’s POV  
Once we headed out the door, we waited for a bus. Dean’s Impala was currently being fixed by his Uncle Bobby. It’s going to take a very long time I reckon, but Dean was saying we could take the bus down to his Uncle’s one day to help him.  
When the bus pulled up at the stop, we boarded and quickly paid for our trip. We walked down the aisle towards the back. I found an empty seat and grabbed the seat in front to help swung into the empty seat. Dean gracefully sat down next to me, obviously hiding his excitement unlike me. I probably looked like an excited puppy going for a walk.   
“Why are you so excitable?” Dean asked, turning his head away from the front to look at me.   
“Because I get to go out with my BOY-friend!” I retort, emphasizing ‘boy’ because we aren’t just friends anymore. I lean my head on his shoulder to help look out the dirty window. We sit quietly for a few minutes, watching the nature and buildings rush past. The bus stops a few more times before we get to our stop. We thanked the driver and jumped off the bus.   
“What do you wanna do first Cas?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t mind.” Dean looked down at his watch and smiled.  
“I know a nice little diner down the road. We should get lunch first.” The green eyed boy said. We turned and started walking towards this ‘nice little diner’. When we reached the place, we dropped our conversation and enter. The smell of cooking burgers and fresh cake wafted up my nose. Could I ask Dean about me getting that piercing? I’ve always wanted a lip piercing, I don’t know why. But I just do.  
“Cas? You there?” Dean pulls me out of my thoughts, we seem to have seated at a booth. A young woman loomed over the table, looking at me with a nervous smile.  
“What would you like Blue eyes?” the woman asked, leaning towards me more. I could see Dean’s facial expression change completely.  
“He’ll have a beef burger with the lot and a blueberry and chocolate milkshake.” Dean rushed, giving a look of ‘if-you-keep-going-I’ll-personaly-force-feed-you-your-knee-caps’. The lady gave Dean a disapproving look and walked off.  
“What was that for?” I asked, confused to why he looked so.. what’s the word;  
Jealous.  
Dean’s POV   
Did she just? She did. She did! And he can’t even see it?! She’s hitting on him and he can’t see it? His so blind. The chick walks off and Cas turns to look at me with that adorable face of confusion. He tilts his head to the side and squints his eyes.  
“What was that for?” he calmly asks. Ah, she was hitting on you and last time I checked, we were a thing!  
“She seemed like a bitch.” Yeah, a bitch for thinking you are in her league!  
“Dean. You can’t judge people on their looks. Just because she had blonde hair and abnormally large breasts – which by the way is because she stuffs her bras. I think she is on the lookout for a new mate so she thinks she needs to make herself more acceptable to males – doesn’t make them a ‘bitch’!” I was shocked. Is he the new Sherlock Holmes? Has he been watching the same 9 freaking episodes nonstop again? Nobody can just spot that!  
“Oh. Have you been binge watching Sherlock?” I question, slightly freaked out by my boyfriend who just profiled a complete stranger.  
“No Dean. It’s obvious. If you just stopped being jealous over strangers even looking at me, you would have noticed how she re-arranged the stuffing before she came over here.”  
“Oh, okay Sherlock. Sorry I didn’t notice someone stick their hand down there shirt.”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound bossy. But if it’s any difference, it’s cute when you are jealous.”  
“Cas! I’m not jealous!”  
“The redness of your cheeks says otherwise.” Cas giggled. The lady came over with our meal.   
“Here we go.” She smiled, winking at Cas.  
“You’re shirt looks nice.” I say, putting on the Winchester smile. Cas shot daggers at me. The lady smiled and thanked me. She walked away.  
“She seems nice.” I smirk. “Who’s jealous now?”  
“Not me Winchester.”  
“Eat your food Novak.”

Chapter 14 – Comics and Fangirling  
Dean’s POV  
I walked with Castiel down the street, he was following my lead. We were walking towards the local comic shop. Cas was rambling on about a thing called Tumblr? And fandoms? What was this language? To be honest, I wasn’t taking anything in but I did get slightly turned on by Cas’s blabbering, how his eyes crinkled and shone in joy because he was talking about something he loved. I think if we get to the next base, he wouldn’t mind doing a bit of roleplaying. Sherlock, Game of Thrones and Doctor Who have become my favourite shows so far.   
We rounded a corner, spotting a big sign pointing to a shop.   
HERO’S HQ  
I looked over to Cas who saw a TARDIS next to other pictures like Marvel, Star Trek and Dark Horse. His eyes brightened even more. His face light up into a big grin, he leaned forwards in eagerness.   
“Geronimo!” I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with me. We crossed the road and sped walked towards our destination.   
We opened the door to the cozy little shop and the first thing we saw was a cardboard cut-out of Amy Pond and Sherlock. Cas flew, and I mean flew, across the room to the TV section. I chuckled and strutted over to the comics. I flicked through many different comics. Batman, Spiderman, the Hulk, Huntress and Harley Quinn. I grab a few and walk over to Cas. He was sitting on the ground behind a rack of super hero hoodies. He was flipping through all different comics and graphic novels. He had Game of Thrones, Scott Pilgrim, Doctor Who, The Walking Dead and anything else that was related to a TV show or movie. I cleared my throat to get his attention. I did this once, then twice. His fixed gaze was on the comic he was reading, so I decided to pay for my comics and check on him later.   
I reached the checkout, little figures and key rings were scattered around the register. I saw the back of a girl who had long black hair. She was sorting out files or something when she turned around, a cocky smirk crossed her face. I placed my comics down and smirked back, my Winchester charm sneaking through without me realizing it.   
“The names Meg. You the owner of that pile over behind the clothing rack?” she smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulder revealing a strap of her tank top and her shoulders.   
“Yeah, his my boyfriend.” I snarked back, my smirk turning into a sarcastic grin. She immediately changed, her facial expression turned into a small smile. She grabbed the stack of comics and scanned them, glancing at a girl on the other side of the shop. I paid, and walked back over to Cas. He was still engrossed in a comic book. I looked down at him and chuckled, watching his eyes dart from one side of the book to the other, carefully taking in the text. I decided to see what he was reading so I moved some books away from his so I could sit next to him. I plop down, looking over his shoulder to see a skillfully drawn blonde girl holding a dragon.   
“Her name is Daenerys Targaryen. You remember her from the show? The naked dragon lady.” Cas blinked, falling back into reality. He softly put the book down and rubbed his eyes. He looked around, his brow creased into a confused look. “How did this happen?”  
“You dork, you raided the whole section!” I cried, laughing at his disbelief.   
“But I just picked out a few comics! And a few graphic novels!” He exclaimed, grabbing the comics and pushing them back onto the shelf quickly. He started mumbling apologies but I brushed them off.  
“Do you want any? I can buy them for you Angel.” I say, taking his hand in mine.  
“I want all of them! I can’t! I don’t have any money and I’ve taken too much from you already!”  
“Bite me Cas! Grab the ones you want and meet me at the register.” I order, pointing at the shelf behind him. I march off, back to Meg.  
Once I reached Meg, I heard footsteps pitter-patter behind me. I whipped around and saw Cas holding the first issues of every comic or book that has been a movie or TV show we have seen. He hurried over tot eh counter and dumped the pile carefully on the glass. Meg was already standing there after talking to the girl from across the room. From what I gathered her name was Rogue.   
“And what would your name be?” she said flirtatiously to Castiel.  
“Castiel.” He answered quickly, looking over to me for help. I strutted over and smirked mischievously. I pulled out a $50 note and slapped it onto the pile. While I did that, I snaked my hand around his waist, pulling him closer.   
“Meg. Please to meet you Clarence.” She smiled, her gaze flickering over to me then back to Cas.  
“It’s Castiel.”  
“I know Clarence.” I moved my hand to his ass and squeezed gently, felling Cas squirm at the touch then his cheeks redden. Meg handed us a bag and our change. Lastly she gave us a receipt with a number on it.   
“Just in case you have any comic troubles, aye.” winked Meg. I turned Cas around and pulled him out of the shop, bags in hand.

Chapter 15 – Wow  
Gabriel’s POV  
Dean-o and my bro crashed through the door, all their bags of nerd stuff sliding across the wooden floor. Samwich and I decided to take a break from homework and have a game of Halo… again. He is very easy to persuade, if you know what I mean. We paused our game and went to see what the commotion was. Let’s just say, I’m so glad I won’t be in the house tonight, Cassie seems to be on top of Dean and kissing and sucking his neck. Dean-o on the other hand seemed to be enjoying it a bit too much.   
“So… any new comics?” I mock, Dean pulled out of his trance as Cassie quickly sat up, his face going tomato red. Dean chuckled.  
“Loads. Seems you caught us at a bad time.” Smiled Dean, he sat up and pulled Cas closer to himself while Sam picked up all the comics and books.  
“Did you decide to buy the whole store?” Sam snarked playfully, sifting through the pile of stories he had in his hands. They looked like first issues to me. Dean then stood up, helping Cas gain his balance.   
“We should head out then. It’s 6:05 now. Gabe, grab your jacket, I’m buying you dinner.” Sam ordered, looking at Dean for some money. Dean-o handed him some money and I grabbed my jacket. Castiel was still embarrassed, he couldn’t make eye contact with Sam or me but he still said his good bye as we left.   
“Be back by 10. And don’t get into trouble! I’ll be too busy with Cas to help you!” Dean yelled down the street. I could hear Sammy give out an exasperated sigh then a string of ‘ew’s’ under his breath. I chuckled and grabbed his hand possessively. We walk in silence for a bit but I had to have another lollipop before we eat.   
Sam’s POV  
Gabe walked with me sucking on another lollipop. I didn’t know how I could get away from him long enough for me to get to Ruby. She had to give me something that I had to do for Crowley’s group. From what Crowley explained to me, it would only be homework. He thinks that I would have a hard time with his group’s homework, but who’s the one that finishes Dean’s? Me. Because I don’t want my brother to fail… again. Dad gets angry with him, and I know that Dean hates to disappoint Dad. So I’ve been doing ‘more complicated’ homework. To be honest, it’s kinda petty for Crowley; he always gets his ‘demons’ to do his dirty work. I realize that we have reached the diner. I run forward and open the door for Gabe.  
“Ladies first.” I giggle, getting a death glare from him. I’m going to get it later. We sat down in a booth in the deserted corner of the room. A lady came over and handed us our menus without saying a word and stalked off.  
“What do you want to order?” I ask

Castiel’s POV  
Dean closed the door, whipping around to give me an evil grin. I braced myself for impact as he launched at me. His lips trailing down my neck, one hand on the wall and the other was clawing through my hair. I felt myself being pressed against the cold wall. I brought my hands up around his waist to pull him closer. I snuck small kisses in as he began to pull off my new shirt; we broke apart for a moment so I could pull the shirt over my head. Throwing the shirt on the ground, Dean’s eyes widened as he took me in. I wonder what he was thinking. He leaned forward, nipping and sucking up my jaw and up to my earlobe. He nipped my earlobe more and breathed heavily in my ear, I could feel his erection growing through his jeans. Mine on the other hand was hard and throbbing.   
“Maybe we should take this upstairs.” He breathed; I could feel him smirk as he pulled away. I whimpered at the loss of him but I knew I would get him back. He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs, his face was already flushed. We were partly up the stairs when I grabbed him by the waist again, giving his quick pecks.   
“Let’s leave a trail to surprise the boys.” I gasp through kisses, my hands where already exploring under Dean’s shirt so I pulled it off him, chucking it on the banister.   
“Naughty little Angel.” He whispers  
“Your naughty little angel.” I growl, wrapping my arms around his body and pulling him in. After a bit, we push apart and run up stairs, leaving socks and shoes behind us. We reached Dean’s room and opened the door roughly, our mouths were locked again but we closed the door. Dean pushed me against the wall again but I didn’t want that. So I grabbed his shoulders and flipped him around, I was now the one kissing him up against the wall. Our chaste kisses turned into long passionate ones as he snaked his hands around my hips, mine hanging around his neck. Both our eyes closed, Dean walked me back to his bed that was behind me. I fell backwards onto the soft blankets and pillows. Dean sat on top of me, palming me through my pants. I started whimpering and moaning loudly. His other hand started to unbutton and unzip my pants, pulling them down to my ankles. My hands were already undoing his jeans; I felt the pressure from Dean’s hand on my member leave. Was I moaning too loudly? Isn’t he ‘in the mood’ anymore? No, he just stuck his hand in my underwear, feeling my dick. I could feel his harden at the touch, so I started palming him. He pulled down my boxer to expose my hardness. He sucked a breath in and peeled himself off me; quickly he took off his pants and just stared at me in eagerness with only his boxers on, and a large lump showing. I rearrange myself so my head was resting on his main pillow, I could smell his scent and saliva on the soft feathery lump. Dean proceeded to spread my legs so he could comfortably lay with his head above my dick. Not knowing where to put my hands, I just grabbed the blanket beneath me. I looked down to see Dean part his lips seductively and stick his tongue out, licking around my sensitive area.   
“Dean!” I whimpered, moving one hand to grab his hair to guide him but he just swatted my hand away. He swallowed and opened his mouth again, taking my length in. My eyes rolled back in pure pleasure as he sucked and swirled. My moans of his name were loud and breathy. I forced my eyes open to look down at the green eyed boy who was sucking on me like a lollipop or sweet. I had a feeling in my lower stomach; the feeling tingled throughout my body as I arched my back and grabbed Dean’s hair roughly. I rode out my high as Dean swallowed. He climbed up the bed to kiss me. His lips and the taste of me was brand new but I knew I would love to do this again. I totally forgot that Dean needed help himself, so I reached my arm out to open the bed side draw and rummage around for some lube. I know Dean kept it there for his midnight ‘businesses’. I finally grabbed it and closed the draw.  
“Do you want some help?” I asked innocently, looking through my eyelashes.  
“Are you ready?” he counters. I nod with excitement as he unscrews the lid. Lathering up his fingers, he lifts one of my legs up on his shoulder and left the other one at his hip. First he put one finger in gently then another, Dean scissored his fingers slightly so he could fit a third in. I knew he was being and gentle with me so I could trust him. He finally fit a third one in and stretched. It hurt but I wanted to know how Dean felt, how he felt inside me. He pulled his fingers out and slathered his dick and slowly slid into me. His thrusts were perfect and subtle until I moaned for him to go faster. He began hitting my prostate and thrusting harder. I felt my dick grow harder again and Dean wrapped his hand around it, pumping it in time to his thrusts. I was close again, Dean’s breathing sped up too.   
“Cas.. I’m gonna…!” But it was too late, I felt him explode inside me but I also felt it on my chest. I made a mess.  
“Wow.’ I say, Dean leaned down and kissed me passionately again. Reaching for a spare blanket, he draped it on us. I quickly got up and clawed for the bundle of pants and opened the door to throw them out down the stairs. Just for Gabriel. I scramble back to Dean’s warm and chuckles.  
“I can’t wait to see their faces.” He breathes, hugging me tighter. 

Chapter 16 – Red Ruby

Gabriel’s POV  
We ordered our meals and watched the waitress stalk off. I still had my menu in my hand so I decided to keep reading.  
“How much do you have on you Samoose?” I asked, a prank popping into my head.   
“’Bout $50. Why?”  
“I thought we could buy an extra dozen burgers for Cassie and Dean-o.” I smirk “Leave them out as a nice… surprise.” Sam bit his lip and looked down, he was thinking about it.   
“Okay, but if this starts up any pranking wars, I’m out and so are you.”   
“Fine! But I will have the last laugh.” I exclaim, putting my hands on my hips and puffing my chest out like I was a brave knight. Sammy chuckled at me. Our orders arrived, mine being the healthiest one with a triple chocolate milkshake and the greasiest burger I’ve ever had. Sam on the other hand had only a measly salad with lemonade.   
“You eat like my brother.” He commented as I dug into my burger, grease and sauce slips down my hands and onto the plate below.   
“I quote ‘I can’t live on rabbit food, I’m a warrior!’” I laugh, throwing my head back. I take another bite out of the burger and chew, wondering if I had any chocolate bars in my pocket, or water balloons. Sam nibbled on his green weeds and sipped on the lemonade.   
“You okay?” I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
“Yeah, just not hungry.”  
“I told you that homework puts off your appetite.” I said smugly. I did tell him, have scientists tested that theory yet?   
“Haha, Gabe. I need to get my homework done so I get good grades. I want to prove to my Dad that I do want to learn and end up getting a good job.” He replied, looking down at his food, obviously avoiding eye contact. I put my burger down and wipe my hands on a stray serviette. Sticking my hands in my pockets to see if I had any sugar or water balloons left, they would cheer him up.   
“Look, you are amazingly smart Gigantcor, and amazingly good looking. If you don’t get your dream job, you’ll have me… or you could become a model.” I chuckled, realizing I needed to restock. Sam hummed in agreement. “Also, after this can we pretty please go to the supermarket? I need to top up my sugar stash and fun gear.”  
“You mean candy and water balloons?” Sam lifted an eyebrow.  
“You know me to well Winchester.”   
We finished off our meals and paid. We also paid extra for a dozen double cheese burgers with triple bacon for Cassie and Deannie. We said we would come back to collect the burgers so we could give them time. I ran to the door first and opened it, walking out and waiting for Sam to walk through the door which I was holding onto. He was putting coins and notes into his wallet when he looked up and WHAM! I slammed the door in him face.   
“Whoops, not very lady like of me is it?” I smirk, waggling my brows. Sam playfully huffed and opened the door, pushing pas me and towards the supermarket. I followed after him, grabbing his hand in mine and swinging it back and forth.  
“We could get some condoms too.” I whispered, winking at him. All he did was shake his head smiling. Sam reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. I kept our hands swinging and looking around. We reached the supermarket and walked in. Sam put his phone back into his pocket and mumbled about needing to find something. I nodded and skipped off to the candy isle.  
Gabriel’s POV  
Sammy and I filed out of the shop, me holding my 4 bags of water balloons and chocolate bars stuffed in my pockets. We walked back to the diner and collected our burgers. I wanted to see Cassie’s face when he realized he…  
“We’re here.” Sam said, unlocking the door and letting us in. I first noticed all the clothes thrown everywhere. “Oh my god. They actually…” Sam started.  
“Fucked.” I ended, getting a bitch face from him. “Or did the fricka frack. If that’s what you wanna call it.”  
“Let’s just set up the joke and head to bed. I’m buggered.” I nodded with agreement. I walked up the stairs quietly, not wanting to wake the fuck birds up. Sam passed me the burgers and I unwrapped them, placing them open on the ground outside the door. There was a few left so Sam suggested we mess up their clothes, teach them to clean up after themselves. We collected their clothes and smudged them in meat and sauce, Sam opened the door and placed the pile of burger and clothes on the ground I the room. I pushed past him and entered the room. The smell of sweat and god knows what attacked my nose. I ran to the drawers and emptied them out of the room, pushing them into Sammy’s. Now they will have to use the burger stained ones.   
Sam and I plonked onto the bed and stripped into boxers and shirts, falling asleep instantly. 

Chapter 17 – Get your boyfriend under control!

Dean’s POV  
I woke up to two blue eyes watching me through their lashes. Cas had his mouth wrapped firmly around my hard dick. I smile down reaching groggily to push my hands through his hair, pulling him closer so he could take more of me in. Castiel swirled his tongue and bobbed his head up and down, his hands tracing my hips. I clutch at Cas’s hair and the sheets beneath us, feeling something amazing stir in my stomach.   
“Cas…” I gasp, my head falls to the side and I notice my phone resting on my bed side table next to a knocked over tube of lube. Smirking, I reach out to grab the phone. I want to capture this moment for the future. I use my free hand to unlock the phone, clicking open the camera. That’s when Castiel starts humming, I don’t know what the tune is but it feels amazing. The vibrations go all the way up my spine.   
“Cas...” I moan again, “I’m gonna…” bobbing once more and humming again, Cas sends me over the edge. I feel myself empty into his mouth, arching my back I squeeze at my phone that still in my hand. I gaps out Castiel’s name and calm down. Breathing heavily, I look down again. Sitting up a bit, I pull my phone up, camera facing Castiel as he pulls away from my soft cock. White come was connected to his mouth and I like melted cheese from pizza. I quickly snapped a picture of him. His blue eyes were looking away from the camera but were still filled with lust but a glaze of innocence.   
“Morning Dean.” Cas said, his voice deeper and raw from last night. “You were quick to finish.”  
“Yeah whatever, good morning to you to Angel.” I replied pretending to be offended by his comment. He leaned in for a kiss but I slide off the bed to avoid him. Walking over to my drawers, I open one to grab some pants and/or a shirt but it was empty. “Did you do some laundry?”   
“No, remember last night? We got home, made out, sent Gabriel and Sam off and then had intercourse.” Cas said sternly, head tilting to the side with squinty eyes. I check another draw and find that it’s also empty. Looking around for any other not-stained clothes, I see a pile of our clothes from yesterday.   
“I guess the boys cleaned up.” Castiel mumbled, dramatically throwing the blankets back and standing up. He stumbles over to me and wraps his arms around my waist as I pull on my jeans.   
“Is that blood?” Cas pointed out, a splash of dried up red stuff on my jeans. “Or is that mustard?” he poked a yellow stain. Cas bent down to smell the stain, his face twisted in disgust. “It’s burger.” 

Castiel’s POV  
What the hell! Why is there ketchup and mustard on his jeans? Did he sleep walk to the shops or something? I picked up my shirt and sniffed it to. More burger. After filing through the rest of the clothes, we both realize that only Dean’s shirt and my underwear were clean. So we decided that I would go out and try and find some other clean clothes ‘clean’ being the main word. Slipping into my underwear and Dean’s shirt, I open the door step out, turning my head back to get a peck on the nose from Dean.   
“Fuck!” I yell when I step bare foot into open burgers. My two feet covered in meat patty, ketchup, mustard, cheese and I think onion. I look down and see that I’m ankle deep in food that could have been in my stomach. I roll my eyes and call for Dean; he comes to my rescue and cackles. Picking me up bridal style and placing me on the bed, he grabbed my stained shirt and placed it on the ground under my dirty feet.   
“I’ll get those two knuckle heads. Pass me the shirt and boxers.” What? He wants to wear my boxers? That disgusting! I understand we just had very sexual intercourse but does he really need to wear my boxers! “Come on just strip and give ‘em. They can do the laundry this time.” Grumbles Dean, he slips on the shirt and boxers – doing a twirl and a small ballerina jump of course, bloody Winchester, always ready to mock anything – and runs out the door, jumping over the squashed food and bolting down the stairs. After a few minutes of intense listening I hear a mumble growing louder.   
In the end all I hear is Dean yelling “YES I’M WEARING CAS’ UNDERWEAR! WHATS SO FUNNY! LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN I STEAL ALL YOUR CLOTHES! EW GABRIEL! NO! YOU CAN’T WALK AROUND NAKED! SAM! GET YOUR BOYFRIEND UNDER CONTROL!” After a while, there is a thumping of foot steps coming up the stairs and the door to the bedroom swings open. Dean’s standing there holding onto two sets of clothes. He storms in and slams the door.   
“Your brother threatened to strut around full frontal if I touched his clothes or candy. Sam’s apologized but your brother sucks!” Dean throws me the clothes and lets me take a shower first. 

Gabriel’s POV  
“You said you would run around naked screaming about being abducted by aliens if he took any of your clothes or candy.” Sam smiled, “How about me?”   
“Oh, he would get the full ‘Trickster Treatment’. I would use my powerful, godly abilities to make him die a hundred different times. How does randomly dying in the shower sound for him.” I retort.  
“Haha, if only. Look, we’re going back to school tomorrow so we should finish up any homework now.” He suggests, pulling his laptop out and booting it up. I nod and pull another sucker out of my pocket.   
Awhile later, Cassie comes down the stairs with a big grin on his face.  
“Did Dean die in the shower Castielia? “ I smirk, looking at Sam as he smiled and shook his head.   
“What? No. Michael just called he said he would be coming back! He’ll be back in time for my Christmas!” Mr. I-just-fucked-for-the first-time-with-Dean-Winchester said. He was really high in spirits today. He didn’t even correct his name.  
“That’s great Cas! What does he do by the way?” Sam questioned, I guess I never told him. We’ve been too busy smooching.   
“Michael’s an international reporter. His been over to Syria for the past few months to get information on what’s going on.” I butt in.   
“Yes. Anna didn’t want him to go for the sake of Gabriel and I but we insisted. That’s the reason why she came down, to check on us even though we called her once a week. She doesn’t trust us.”  
“Oh, I’m happy for you guys. Michael sounds like a cool guy.” Deans voice interrupted, he must have come down stairs to give us death stares all day. “When will he be here?”  
“In a few days, he said he’ll pick us up from school and go and confront Anna” Cassie beamed.   
I’m glad Michael’s coming home to kick Anna out.

(( I will finish the fic here because I don't really know how to finish it. And I'm not really into supernatural at the moment. So my head isn't in the frame of mind to finish it off properly. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you!))


End file.
